An enterprise service bus (ESB) is a software-based network architecture that provides a medium of data exchange over a service-oriented architecture. In some embodiments, ESB is a special case of a client-server software architecture in which clients may route messages through the server.
Software, binaries, executables, advertising, web pages, documents, macros, executable objects, and other data provided to users (collectively “executable objects”) may include security flaws and privacy leaks that are subject to exploitation by malware. As used throughout this specification, malicious software (“malware”) may include a virus, Trojan, zombie, rootkit, backdoor, worm, spyware, adware, ransomware, dialer, payload, malicious browser helper object, cookie, logger, or similar application or part of an application designed to take a potentially-unwanted action, including by way of non-limiting example data destruction, covert data collection, covert communication, browser hijacking, network proxy hijacking or redirection, covert tracking, data logging, keylogging, excessive or deliberate barriers to removal, contact harvesting, unwanted use of premium services, and unauthorized self-propagation. In some cases, malware may also include legitimate software that includes inadvertent security flaws that cause or enable malware behavior. “Malware behavior” is defined as any behavior that qualifies an application as malware or grayware. Some prior art systems are configured to identify and block malware, for example by maintaining databases of known malware.
In addition to executable objects, computing devices may encounter static objects, which are not intended to change the operating state of a computer. As a class, executable objects and static objects may be referred to simply as “objects.” An enterprise security concern is the classification of objects' malware status.